


Soothing

by sunshinestealer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: Jamie has a waking terror. Mako helps him through it.





	Soothing

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

It was long past midnight, and Jamie had ripped the covers off of himself, agitatedly pacing around their apartment.

(He thought he'd reminded Jamie to take off the damn prosthetics before bed, but apparently not.)

Mako had pretended to be asleep for several minutes, but when Jamie showed no signs of calming down, he rose from the bed with a grunt.

"C'mere."

"No." Jamie had confined himself by now to the chair near the window of their dorm, knees up and chewing frustratedly at the tyre bracelet around one wrist. "J-just let me work this out, all right?"

Mako rolled his eyes, glad that Jamie couldn't quite see him in the dark.

"A-actually, come here mate. Sorry. Fuck. I just. Need you right now."

Mako invited him back to bed, and Jamie took a rattling breath before he came over, snuggling into Mako's side immediately.

His face was damp on Mako's skin. The air conditioning had been on in their room since they'd settled down together for the evening. 

"You've been crying," Mako said, bluntly. "That's not sweat."

"C-could be. Cold sweats, you know?"

He nodded, not unfamiliar with waking up ice cold and in terror before - post-traumatic stress disorder had seen to that. He'd assumed that Jamison would have something similar, considering just how many things the younger Junker had been through in his 25 years.

Jamison had been suffering from these random terrors in the night for weeks now, with no trigger identified. He'd shaken his head at the prospect of the talking therapy suggested by Mercy, squeezing his hand tightly around Mako's in the clinic.

Mako had taken it upon himself to help Jamie through these waking terrors, offering everything from a shoulder to cry on to a nice flask of boba tea, to watching cute animal videos with Jamie on a tablet until he felt safe enough to fall asleep again... tonight would be no different.

"I don't want you crying." Mako said, wrapping an arm around his lover. "There's worse things in the world than this, remember that."

Jamie shook, almost trying to wipe his eyes on Mako's shoulder. "Damn it, Roadie."

"Yer safe with me. Dunno what's making you all uptight like this, but... I'm 'ere."

"And you'd kill them," Jamie said to himself in affirmation. "You'd hook them."

"An' you'd cook them," Mako said with some humour. A sure sign that Jamie was coming down from his terror - when he was finally able to start joking about again, wildly gesticulating and cackling to himself. 

Jamie let out one last sob, letting Mako pet through his hair. Or what remained of it.

"I th-think it's nightmares. Been getting them lately."

"Nightmares of what?"

"Losing you." Jamie said, an honest look in his eyes, still dewy with tears. "You're the only person who can bear to keep me around for more than five minutes, mate."

"'m not going anywhere."

"When you eventually cark it!"

Mako rolled his eyes, not liking being reminded of his own mortality. His chronic illness would one day kill him, that much was obvious. The radiation poisoning had turned them both into dead men walking. But for now, he appreciated every moment with his employer - even if he didn't show it very much.

"Sorry." Jamie said, his shoulders shaking in panic.

"It's fine," he said softly, hand stroking along the fluff on Jamie's chin. "Take as long as you need."

Jamie sighed and leaned his head in against Mako.

"Cheers."


End file.
